


Breathe

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, mentions of potential deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint watched as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. It was terrifying knowing that she might stop breathing and he wouldn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So ignore my last author note, for the next month I won’t be able to do any updates as I’m preparing for a competition that will be taking up my writing time. I’m sorry for doing this again so soon.  
> This is a small one because I’ve had no time to do anything longer.

**Breathe**

Clint watched as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. He couldn’t not watch her sleep; it was terrifying knowing that she might stop breathing and he wouldn’t know.  
They had been home from the hospital for less than 2 weeks and the fear of losing her hadn’t left.

Natasha had told him everything was fine, that she was going to be okay but he wasn’t convinced. So day after day, night after night Clint would be by her side, awake and keeping an eye on her.

On her eighth night home Clint couldn’t tell if she was breathing anymore and he’d had done everything in his power to not freak-the-fuck-out. He remembered what Bruce had told him: periodic breathing, he called it and that if he was concerned, to just nudge her to see if she responds or wakes up. She did and Clint took a deep breath of relief.

He stroked a finger down her cheek and she whimpered in her sleep before rolling over and taking his finger in her hand. She was so small, so fragile.

Tony had laughed when he found out. He didn’t know how terrifying it was; and he didn’t understand until his own daughter was brought into the world and Clint had found him spending the nights in the rocking chair checking on her.


End file.
